Bleach 8: Cosplay Plus Three Is Fun
by Disy
Summary: We find out what happens after Mashiro insulted both Lisa and Nanao! But perhaps Lisa and Nanao aren't as cruel as most and torture is not what they have in mind...not...one...bit.


Bleach: Cosplay Plus Three Is Fun

A day has passed since Nanoa and Lisa have had their little…skirmish.

At the end of that little fight and it took a more vocal way, Mashiro had stormed in Nanoa's house and insulted both girls.

Bad idea.

The two beauty had quickly subdued Mashiro and tied her up.

Now a day later Nanoa and Lisa walked back into the living room where they had left Mashiro after a long fun night in the bedroom.

"Where have you lesbo's been all night! My wrists are sore!" Mashiro shouted while frowning her lips.

Nanoa and Lisa were now completely identical since they were both wearing white robes except for the fact Nanoa still had her hair in that secretary styled model while Lisa had her hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

"That will be none of your business and we are not _lesbo's_." Nanoa said strictly.

Mashiro's hands were tied above her head, only held in place by one thin chain attached to the ceiling.

Her boots had been pulled off and her feet weren't secured.

Despite that Mashiro preferred to throw kicks while fighting it hadn't occurred to the girl just once that she could still kick both Lisa and Nanoa senseless…

Lisa then moved behind Mashiro and started to rub over the bound girl's body, the rubber of her skintight suit making a loud noise as Lisa's fingers trailed over it.

"But we could be…if you want to." Lisa whispered in Mashiro's ear while Nanoa's face grew red.

"Bla-bla! Lisa, you perv! I know you like miss glasses her! You've moaned her name for years while masturbating!" Mashiro said.

Nanoa only got more uncomfortable. "Is this true…?"

Lisa smirked and walked back around the bound girl and giggled. "Yes…"

Instead of growing angry Nanoa grew even more embarrassed.

Lisa turned back to face Mashiro and cupped the bound girl's chin. "By the way I forgive you for beating me and not allowing me to climax…that is if you prove you're a lesbo too and kiss me."

Lisa closed her eyes and already kissed the air while leaning closer to Mashiro's face.

Now Nanoa had idolized and longed Lisa for years…she found herself getting strangely aroused instead of angry now that the woman she loved was about to kiss another girl.

"Mashiro Spit Ball!"

Lisa stumbled back a saliva covered her face and wiped it off angry. "That's gross Mashiro!"

"Kissing a girl that's gross!" Mashiro countered.

"What are you talking about!? You've been touching me over the years and others!" Lisa screamed back.

"I never kissed them! That's yucky!" Mashiro countered.

Before Lisa lost her control Nanoa jumped between them. "Enough! Today was supposed to be a fun day!"

"Well now I just want to teach Mashiro-Super-Cunt a lesson!" Lisa snapped.

Mashiro ignorant as always asked. "What's the fun?! What's fun?! Let's do it!"

It honestly bothered Nanoa that Mashiro was so calm while she was tied up…

The Lieutenant sighed. "We were planning on dressing up today, like the characters in our favorite authors books."

That seemed to calm Lisa down. "Yes, we did. And we are…we can do both."

Lisa then began to violently pull at Mashiro's skin tights suit until it couldn't resist her strength anymore and tore, exposing Mashiro's naked body for them all to see.

"Hey what gives!" Mashiro shouted.

"You're going to dress up too." Lisa replied and threw the torn suit away.

"You pervert! You're worse than the captain! Your going to rape me and try to impregnate me and then I'll have your lesbian disease!" Mashiro snapped.

Lisa rushed forward and felt Mashiro up with her fingers while whispering. "And what if I am? You brought this up yourself…"

Nanoa cleared her throat and Lisa backed off. "Time to change girls."

Lisa left the room and Nanoa reached for something inside her robe, she pulled out a yellow bikini, a red scarf, a rough leather skirt and some small shoes.

Nanoa smiled at Mashiro. "Don't resist. It's better than being naked…"

Nanoa dressed Mashiro up, first the yellow bikini that was barely big enough even for Mashiro, then the skirt, the scarf and the shoes.

"Who am I supposed to be?!" Mashiro asked.

"Rikku…" Nanoa replied and stepped back admiring her handy work.

Except for the facial structure, the eyes and the hair, Mashiro was quite a match with the fictional character known as Rikku.

Nanoa left too, a few minutes later Lisa was the first to walk in, still wearing her glasses but for once not wearing her sailor uniform.

Instead she wore shoes, a tight black mini-skirt even smaller than her normal one, a tight sleeveless white shirt, suspensors down her firm breasts and some gloves.

Her hair hung loose except for the dolphin tail at the end.

"Who are you supposed to be slut of the year?" Mashiro asked.

"Look who's talking…you're the sluttiest dresser here," Lisa snapped. "And for your information I'm fulfilling Nanoa's fantasy, I am Tifa Lockhart?"

"The slut who gets abused in every story she's in and cums more often than we do in a life time?" Mashiro asked. "Yeah I read your books whenever I was in need!"

A bit ashamed at who she was portraying Lisa nodded. "Yes…that would be her…but Nanoa wants it so I'll do it!"

"Whatever Sluthart! Mashiro gonna make you cry!" The bound girl spat.

Lisa merely snorted and turned to see the door open.

Nanoa walked out in a perfectly innocent white uniform and Lisa gasped. "Who are you supposed to be…?"

"Akira…from your favorite author's story…?" Nanoa said.

Lisa slapped herself in the face. "Look, Akira is a cool character but…her clothes…this will not do—hey are you alright?"

Nanoa nodded her face burning red, her thighs pressed together and some juice running down her legs. "I'm sorry…it's just…you look so much like _her_."

Lisa smirked. "I know, now get inside and dress up like…Lulu and then we can have some fun."

Struggling Nanoa nodded and headed back inside the room changing her outfit.

Both Mashiro and Lisa heard her moans…

"Is she alright…?" Mashiro asked.

She got a slap from Lisa. "You're not allowed to talk unless I give permission. I'm very upset with you!"

"Just because I wouldn't kiss you! You're stupid! I should have known leaving you with four-eyes was just going to turn out good for you." Mashiro replied.

Lisa smirked and moved closer pressing her body against Mashiro's. "Then what would you have done…to me? Make me squirm, beg you to stop?"

"What's gotten into you?" Mashiro asked awkward.

Lisa's face brightened, less horny looking. "Just getting in my role!"

"Okay!...Mashiro Knee Stomp Of Ecstasy!" The bound girl shouted and rammed her knee into Lisa's womanhood.

Crying out Lisa fell to the ground rubbing her sore sweet spot. "What was that for?!"

"That's your role right, Tifa always gets abused." Mashiro stated.

"Well not this time…! You're the one tied up!" Lisa snapped back and crawled back up to her feet.

The door opened again and Nanoa walked in, wearing a large lack dress with a deep cleavage and some dolls in her arms. "Is still what you want me to look like? Lisa?"

Lisa smirked and walked over. "Sort of…but actually I meant the naughty Lulu."

She Nanoa's dress completely off revealing the sexy leather lingerie outfit underneath, Nanoa cried out and covered herself out.

"See! I knew it! Secretly you're so very naughty my sweet Nanoa-chan!" Lisa shrieked affectionately and embraced her younger look-alike.

"When you two are done rubbing your cunts together can you let me go!" Mashiro shouted.

The two girls stopped their embrace and while Nanoa was still embarrassed she did feel…sexy, Lisa had always made her feel like that.

"No, we won't let you go. In fact we have many plans for you, but first we're going to plan another game," Lisa said. "Truth or Dare, without the Truth! Each of us can dare the others, of course Mashiro…your Dare only counts if we like it. That means you're not allowed to move. Just play along or else we have to hurt you bad."

Mashiro didn't like these games…but sighed. "Okay! But I'm so going to tell on you!"

"Ok then you're up first." Lisa said.

Mashiro thoughts about it and knew how to extract her revenge. "Lisa, I dare you to come over here and spread your legs so I can have a peek. Oh and you have to remove your thong!"

Lisa laughed and moved up. "What kind of boring Dara is that?"

She stood in front of Mashiro and spread her legs and seductively tore her thong off and threw it to the side, the bound girl grinned wickedly. "Ma-shi-ro…Ultimate Kick!"

Lisa's eyes widened, Mashiro didn't understand the game…Mashiro's foot made contact with her womanhood and the tip of it actually penetrated her sensitive nether lips.

Lisa cried out and fell down to the ground not yet used to the terrible punishment her womanhood had endured and rubbed over her sore spot again. "Twice…Mashiro!"

"Victory!" Mashiro shouted.

For a moment Nanoa felt like defending Lisa and seriously hurt Mashiro.

But then she saw Lisa moaning on the ground rubbing her sweet spot, dressed in those clothes and that hair style…it was her fantasy come true.

Lisa looked up weakly and said. "Nanoa…you're turn, hurt the bitch."

"Actually…I have a Dare for you," Nanoa began. "I Dare you to let me dominate you…just for a minute, please?"

Lisa considered this for a moment, it was the game and it was Nanoa's fantasy to dominate Tifa, was it not for the pain she would have smirked so now she merely nodded.

Nanoa's joy knew no limit and she blushed again not knowing what to do, so she decided to ram her needle heel into Lisa's exposed womanhood since the moaning girl had pulled the skirt up to rub her sore spot.

Lisa cried out and arched her back as she felt the heel push apart her nether lips and soon dive into her pained love cave.

Since it was Nanoa doing it, Lisa felt so very aroused, she was already wet even as a tear of joy and pain rolled over her cheek.

Nanoa blushed so bright she covered her face and mumbled. "You're just like Tifa…"

"Stop…" Lisa moaned before crying out again.

Nanoa pressed her heel in further. "Just a little more…"

Mashiro couldn't stop laughing. "Ha! This is fun, you lesbo's were right…more Nanoa, more!"

And so she did, this was a one time opportunity.

She kicked Lisa over to the side and pulled her white shirt up revealing her firm pretty breasts and said. "Lisa…I read this once in the tenth Tifa story. Let me do it okay?"

Before she was allowed to do so Nanoa crashed her heel down and almost crushed Lisa's nipple between the floor and her heel.

Lisa cried out desperately. "Nanoa! No more! No more!"

Nanoa snapped back to focus, after all this was still Lisa, not really Tifa…even though she looked so terrible much like the girl of her fantasy.

Lulu…or Nanoa then crouched down and pulled Lisa's legs apart and moved in for the kill.

"Nanoa…what are you—" Lisa said but was cut short as Nanoa bit down on her nipple and stretched it into every angle.

Lisa's scream was to high a glass on a table nearby cracked and Mashiro was struggling against the chain.

Lisa's scream turned into a long moan of pleasure and some drool poured down the corner of her mouth as suddenly Nanoa's fingers were toying with her sensitive and abused womanhood.

Nanoa adjusted her position and pinned Lisa's spread legs underneath her hips, still with Lisa's nipple in her mouth.

It took only a minute before Lisa came spreading juices all over the floor.

"My, my…Tif—I mean Lisa. Look how quick you came." Nanoa whispered and kissed her lover.

Lisa still in pain but loving it looked up weakly. "That's because you're…the best dominatrix in Soul Society."

Nanoa giggled and helped Lisa up. "I doubt that."

"Now it's you're turn." Nanoa said seductively while gently massaging Lisa's abused but still delicious breast in her hand.

Lisa moaned and closed her eyes. "I want you to hump Mashiro, with her legs around your middle Nanoa…I want to see Mashiro on the receiving end, the submissive end."

Mashir gasped. "Wait you're not going to…!"

Nanoa was already walking straight forward and she lifted Mashiro's legs up, tore the girl's thong off and stepped closer until their both womanhoods connected.

Then as if she had a…_tool_, Nanoa started to move her hips back and forth, harshly crashing her womanhood against Mashiro's one as if she was indeed humping her.

Mashiro cried out. "Stop it! This is too weird!"

"Then why are you getting wet? You little pervert…" Nanoa whispered and only increased while Lisa was pleasing herself at the sight still recovering from the punishment she had just endured.

"Mashiro Spit Ball!" The bound girl shouted and spat in the girl's face who was humping her.

"Spit Ball! Spit Ball! Spit Ball!" Mashiro cried out again and again.

Eventually Nanoa had enough leaned forward and bit down on Mashiro's frowned lip causing the girl to cry out but not being able to use her Spit Ball attack any longer.

"Stub Idu!" Mashiro moaned, which was probably supposed to sound like 'stop it'.

Nanoa then pulled her head back letting go of Mashiro's lip. "Only if you'll cooperate, now Mashiro _owns all_. Be a good bitch and put your legs on my shoulders, you're agile enough."

Seeing no other option Mashiro did as she was told to do and—instead of using this as an opportunity to escape—swung her legs up Nanoa's shoulders allowing free access to her womanhood.

Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as Nanoa increased her speed and their nether lips was practically kissing each other.

Proving to be agile herself Nanoa lifted one knee and rubbed their sweet spots even tighter together. "You like seeing this Lisa? You like seeing me do this girl…?"

Lisa having fallen off her chair was frantically fingering herself and moaned. "Y—y—y—es!"

"Mashiro Nipple Bite!" The bound girl suddenly screamed and bit down hard on Nanoa's exposed nipple.

The pain was piercing but the pleasure even more and Nanoa moaned arching her back being send over the edge and came like a roaring river

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" Mashiro cried. "Now they're all lesbian stuff on me!"

By now Lisa had crawled over and while Nanoa had fallen back.

Lisa placed her hands behind Mashiro's buttocks and the girl asked. "Lisa what are you—oh…Hollow!"

There was no Hollow of course, only Lisa's tongue wrestling its way past Mashiro's swollen nether lips and searching for her g-spot.

Mashiro moaned and cried and slowly Nanoa got up and joined her lover in Mashiro's humiliation.

"Nanoa Tongue Attack!" Nanoa mocked and gave one final lick sending Mashiro over the edge as the girl unwillingly came, rattling her chain.

As Mashiro came Lisa held her head underneath the flow of dropping juices and eagerly filled her mouth.

She then stood up to her full height, grabbed Mashiro's small breasts and gurgled. "Wisa Splid Gum Attech Uf Pweasure!"

It was of course supposed to be: 'Lisa Spit Cum Attack Of Pleasure.'

But try annunciating correctly with your mouth full off cum…

Lisa then spat Mashiro's own cum in the girl's face.

"Gross…yucky…dirty lesbian cum…wait this is mine! No! I'm a lesbian now?!" Mashiro cried out.

Lisa merely smirked and began to kiss and lick Mashiro's face spreading the cum around more properly.

After a while Nanoa took over and Mashiro pleaded. "Now come on…you've had your revenge I'm sorry I insulted Dido and Nat okay?"

"No!" Both girls shouted.

Lisa took a break and stepped back enjoying the view of Nanoa molesting Mashiro. "This is just the beginning…"

Suddenly the door swung open a woman wearing a long gray wig, in a long dark coat that didn't cover her chest area wielding a ridiculously long sword stormed in.

She had a single black wing over her left shoulder and ran straight to Lisa. "I have come to pierce you Tifa!"

As the woman said this she pointed her sword forward…it looked like…plastic?

Lisa was to late to move and felt the tip of the plastic blade penetrate her womanhood and she cried out as she was pierced.

She was then rammed to the floor and further molested by the woman and her sword kicking at her breasts while violating her sensitive and wet womanhood.

Finally Lisa managed to shout. "Rukia! Why are you dressed up as Sephiroth?!"

Rukia stopped her onslaught but didn't remove her plastic sword that was still tormenting Lisa. "I heard there was a cosplay party here…Nii-sama requested me to find out if this was a Woman Asociation meeting so he could have peace and rest in his manor again…guess it isn't. But this seems interesting I must draw and report to—"

"You can only dress up as a girl!" Lisa moaned.

Mashiro looked up and said weakly. "Yes…you see, we're lesbians…or something?"

Rukia looked absolutely shocked and stared at herself in the mirror. "You mean…Sephiroth isn't a woman?! But the long hair, the tight outfit…the facial structure…!"

"That's just the Japanese media! Half the guys are designed to look _pretty_ thus _feminine_! And Sephiroth doesn't pierce Tifa, he pierces Aerith!" Lisa cried out.

Shocked Rukia pulled out the blade. "Well in that case…I must…wait…what's going on her?"

"Why don't you stay and find out?" Nanoa said with a sexy smirk.

With that Rukia helped Lisa up and they threw themselves upon Mashiro again…the day was still young.

Mashiro's cries filled Nanoa's house. "I don't wanna be a lesbian…!"


End file.
